


Moonlight

by Tinylesbianjedi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinylesbianjedi/pseuds/Tinylesbianjedi
Summary: In which Lexa finds a lost wolf in the woods.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This short oneshot is a gift to my adorable Tumblr friend castibella-shipper-of-the-lord, made as a request since she's sick and I wanted to confort her.  
> Hope you enjoy it, friendo 💙

It was just a regular training day for Lexa, waking up really early living her asleep girlfriend in bed, which was a lesson she had learn in a couple weeks of dating, never to wake the sleeping blonde.  
As she went walking in the woods, Lexa heard auspicious noises, worrying she wouldn't be alone, she instantly got ready to attack, but was surprised when the noise turned out to sound like a really small animal crying, which worried her, following the sound she found a very small wolf puppy, lost and injured.  
She knew Clarke wouldn't approve, having the previous discussion about pets, the blonde had too many loses in her life to deal with the death of a beloved pet in the future, but the brunette couldn't resist the sad and scared little guy's (or so she thought it was) blue eyes, deciding to go home earlier and carry the puppy in her arms.  
Lexa, thinking her girlfriend would still be sleeping, hid the wolf in a basket with a few blankets, seeking bandages and medicine to help it, but the blonde was already up, and got really suspicious of the noise making blanket basket.  
"Woods!"  
Oh Lexa knew she was in trouble.  
"What my love"  
"Why is there a puppy in this basket"  
"He was injured and crying in the woods, I had to take him in and help the poor guy"  
"Lexa, we've talked about this"  
"But it's injured, we have to help him heal"  
"Fine, but just until he's healthier"  
Lexa smiled, knowing the girl would eventually warm up to the puppy and she would get to keep it.  
And she was right  
A few days have passed and the blonde was in love with the puppy, even though she wouldn't admit it, until Lexa heard her naming it, not knowing her girlfriend was hearing her.  
"Come on Moonlight, we gotta change your bandages"  
"Wanheda, you know what that means, you named him, you keep him".  
And so Lexa and Clarck ended up with a giant white wolf as a pet, because, accordingly to the blonde, he was a good guardian, still not admitting the brunette was right all along, even though she would sleep cuddle up to the giant every night, leaving her girlfriend very little space in bed.  
Lexa smiled, she wasn't exactly comfortable, but she was happy as ever, cozy with her little family.


End file.
